Born In Sin
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Fruit is especially sweet when it's forbidden but succumbing to the darkness has it's consequences. Gets darker as you read on. WARNING! MATURE READERS ONLY! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Born in Sin

Hello, well, this is my first story not based on an anime/manga. I liked Peter Pan and loved fiddling with the idea of an adult romance between them, but I didn't want to make everything so easy, I like a good struggle. Well here it is, Wendy is now 30 paired with a 17 year old Peter Pan. A dark relationship for them. Yes, there will probable be lemons here, if not a good lime :D.

Please, if you aren't old enough to read this, don't cause then your mommy will come in and yell at you.

Enjoy

* * *

She remembered the day it all began.

Well, technically, it began 18 years prior, the day her father had declared as the last time Wendy was allowed to sleep in the nursery.

She remembered the cold chill that dripped down her back at the thought of leaving her eternal sanctuary for good.

She remembered trying to remain dignified, but at the same time, fighting back the childish tears brought on by the sobering thought of growing up.

She remembered sobbing by the window sill, praying that someone would save her.

She remembered being whisked away with pixie dust to a land of magic and adventure, fighting pirates, mothering lost boys, envying mermaids, dancing with Indians.

She remembered accepting the thought of growing up.

She remembered school, meeting her future husband, Edward, getting married, having Jane and Danny.

She REMEMBERED all of those things, but the one thing she never forgot was him. You see, to her remembering something cannot occur without having forgotten what you've come to remember, but to never forget meant the person or thing never left your thoughts long enough to _be_ forgotten.

That was the case with him, with her friend, adventurer, savior, and first love, Peter Pan.

A smile crept it's way across her face.

"Peter, my turn!" a young boy's voice broke her reverie. The now 30 year old Wendy lifted the sheet she was hanging to see what was going on. Peter grasping Jane's hand, was doing loop-de-loops in the air, a small Danny was writhing on the ground in laughter at the sight of them. Peter landed, setting Jane on the ground, before grabbing Danny and taking off straight up into the sky.

"Now Peter, stay low to the ground, and not too many tricks!" she shouted to him, Wendy wasn't particularly worried that anyone would see them. With the war in full swing, she and her husband decided the country side was safer and bought a home far away from the air raids and gunfire. Edward was still away busy with the war but would be home before too long. It was quite the ways away from everything, Wendy liked it that way.

Peter nodded, showing her he understood and instead did some simple circles around the house.

It was two years ago that he returned, after Hook had kidnapped Jane and Peter returned her, Peter began visiting them quite often. Jane was becoming a beautiful young lady and it was quite obvious to Wendy that she'd taken a liking to Peter. Peter was growing too, the time spent away from Neverland was causing him to grow slightly faster than most children, where at one time, he and Jane looked the same age, Jane remained a constant to where she now looked about 14 whereas Peter looked 17. Truth be told it worried Wendy, she didn't know if it would stop, or if he would have no choice but to return to Neverland and never come back.

Her heart sank at that thought, to never see him again. It would crush Jane, perhaps she would even leave with him. Wendy thought of what it would be like, for Jane to be gone forever, she imagined Jane and Peter in Neverland, Jane taking on the role that used to be Wendy's, caring for the lost boys, going on adventures with Peter, hugging him embracing him, and in time kissing him, loving him the was she never could.

Pain in her hands brought Wendy back, she looked down to see her hands clutching at a sheet, the knuckles already an alabaster tone. She let it go and allowed it to fall to the ground. Surprise sketched on her features, what exactly was she thinking? It was as though she was jealous.

'Jealous? Ridiculous! I've everything I need,' she thought to herself.

"Hello!" Peter's face burst through the sheets, startling Wendy, she lost her balance and began falling backwards.

"Wendy!" Peter cried and grabbed her wrists, but having no form of leverage in the air, was taken down with her. The sheet fell on both of them.

Wendy hit the ground rather hard, the fact that something heavy landed on her didn't particularly help the situation, she opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her.

The world disappeared at that moment.

Instead of a shocked or embarrassed Peter, she found herself face to face with a man with eyes that said he was intent on making something his. Peter's green eyes gazed at her from underneath sandy blonde bangs, his mouth pursing as though he wanted to tell her something deep…and romantic. She knew the way she looked to him; she could see her reflection in his eyes. Her hair was messy, but in a nice way, softly curled locks framed her fair skinned face, and fell about her shoulders, her eyes were half lidded and her lips were particularly red.

She knew because she could see herself.

She knew because in a way, she was making herself look like that on purpose.

"Peek-a-boo!" the sheet went flying up and in entered Danny. Peter scrambled to his knees, his face a deep red, Wendy sat up quickly as well, both avoiding the other's gaze.

Jane entered shortly after, "Are you all right, we heard a shout," she asked, oblivious to what just happened. "We're playing cavemen!" Danny said, placing them all in a game unwillingly, Wendy rose to her feet and scooped up the blanket, "Aww," Danny started, but was soon enamored with a frog that was hiding behind the clothesline post.

Wendy handed the sheets to Jane, "I've something I need to do. Jane, darling, please finish up the blankets," she said and ran inside the house, shutting the door. She walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, when did she become so vindictive? O.k. so perhaps that was too strong a word, but her behavior was nonetheless appalling, what was she doing? Shame caused her to turn away from the mirror, she did all that on purpose. She, the adult, was acting like a school girl with questionable morals. She didn't blame Peter, he was, after all still a child, though that gaze…

That gaze…was one she hadn't seen since the moment she and her husband first met, he had that look on his face then. Peter was looking at her like that, it wasn't right. She turned the faucet on and began washing her face, she then stopped and looked up, 'He doesn't look at Jane like that,' she realized to herself, she then shook her head, 'That's silly, he probably does, in private,' she said to herself, this must be some big misunderstanding, and the way she stormed out, she probably gave poor Peter a good fright.

Wendy laughed to herself, she recomposed herself, and set outside. Jane and Danny were off in the distance, by the pond, Peter was leaning against the clothesline, facing away from Wendy. She looked down and saw that pond adventures were far more intriguing to Jane than hanging laundry, so she set out to resume her work.

Peter turned as she picked up the first sheet and hung it up, "I'm sorry if I frightened you Peter," she started, she then ducked under a sheet to the line in the middle where a space was open enough for some towels, "I just realized that I put off a very important telephone call and-," she stopped when she realized Peter was now next to her, he grabbed the towel from her hand and threw it back into the laundry basket, "Peter! Why did you-," she was cut off as Peter grabbed her waist into his arms and kissed her, she struggled to break free, but Peter's grips was steadfast and strong, as he deepened the kiss, she finally succumbed to the pleasure and indicated she wanted more by wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head for better access.

The pleasure was short-lived however, at Wendy's discretion more than anyone's. In their kiss, she felt his grip loosen, that was what actually brought her around, she broke free and took a step back, "Peter…what are we doing?" she asked. Peter stepped forward, but each time Wendy took another step back, finally, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, she fought to ignore the attraction she was feeling at his assertiveness. "Please, stop walking away from me, I can't stand watching you do that. I love you, Wendy, I want to be with you," he said, his voice was husky, but dark. Wendy looked up at him, "You…love-," "I have for a long time now," he said, his eyes were clear and showed her he meant it, "I don't understand, you've only come back two years ago, and in increments, you're growing up fast and it's probably confusing you," she said, Peter pulled her forwards and embraced her, his cheek stroking the top of her head, "I'm sorry, Wendy, but I've lied to you, about everything, the visits are me acclimating myself to this world, I have no intention of returning to Neverland," he said.

Wendy looked up at him, shocked, "Peter, you can't, you're aging too fast, I think it might be better if you-" "I'm aging on purpose, to be old enough," he started, Wendy looked at him, confusion written all over her face. The children came running back from the pond, Danny sobbing because his froggy friend got away, Wendy turned to them, but Peter stopped her, "Meet me in the drawing room tonight, I want to explain everything," he said, before running to meet the kids. Wendy stared at him, unsure of what the future held for the both of them, a saying she heard long ago started in her head, "Born in sin, come on in..."

* * *

well, here it is, God, I'm so bad about these things, but I'm confident I'll finish this one, I only plan on having it a few chapters or so- hey, wait, were are you all going? No! Don't leave me!! Have you no confidence?! ;;

I'd love it if you guys took the time to R&R -


	2. Come On In

My fellow Americans, I am sorry I had sexual relations...oh....I mean I am sorry I took so long to update, bit it's well worth it BELIEVE ME! I've conceived chapter 3 and expect it to be born any day now *glowing*. I just realized that the years were off in the first chappy, but I have to choose between fixing that and doing chapter 3 soooo...yeah.... anyway, thank you to all of you who review, I really do read them and they always seem to give me just enough boost to get what I need done. :)

* * *

"_Wendy, what's content?"_

"_Hm?" Wendy looked up from covering a sleeping Michael; all the other Lost Boys were asleep, save Peter- Wendy herself was exhausted, however she stayed up to have a chat with Peter, it really was the only free time she had._

_Peter was in his hammock, his lips lazily blowing on his fife. Another beautiful day was coming to an end; Wendy straightened up a few more things before walking to her rocking chair, Peter waited for her to grab some socks that needed darning and her sewing kit, she turned to him, "I'm sorry Peter, what was your question again?" she said as she rocked gently backwards and forwards, "What's content?" he asked again._

"_Content," she repeated, Peter loved it when she explained things, she was the smartest person he'd ever known, Wendy thought for a moment, breaking the word down in a way that Peter would understand, "Well…content…content is a feeling, like being happy," she started, Peter nodded his head, "Oh, I see, like I'm content when I'm in Neverland," he said, trying to put it in a sentence, Wendy laughed, "It's a little more complicated than that, Peter, yes content is a good thing, but you should strive to be happy, content is more like you've settled for something, like things could be better, but if this is it, than it's o.k." "Oh!" Peter said, understanding, he flew up into the air, "Then, I want to be happy!" he said and started flying around her, Wendy laughed, so carefree, so young._

Where had those days gone?

She stared at the clock, unscathed.

Peter was expecting her, Wendy's heart felt heavy with guilt. She imagined him standing there, staring at the clock first, then up the stairs towards the room waiting diligently before succumbing to the reality. The truth.

She had no intention of going to meet him. All of this just wasn't right; she was a grown and married woman, for heaven's sake, and a mother at that!

'If anything it may be who I was that he's in love with,' she contemplated, an image of her 12 year old self came to mind, the lean, kind of skinny girl with large blue eyes and golden hair that was pinned up in adorable curls, the naïve child who had eyes for him and him alone.

A slightly louder thunder crash melted the image of the young Wendy to reveal the older Wendy staring at reflection in the mirror. She frowned at herself, 'Am I so different from there?' that was a given, she got up from the bed and walked over to her reflection. Raising her hand, she touched the glass gingerly, tapping at it, but not too hard. Wendy wore a sheer blue gown her husband bought her, a very sheer gown. Everything was noticeable. She was after all an adult, though she had to admit, she looked bloody good for her age.

First and foremost she was taller, about a foot or so from when she was a girl, her once stick like limbs were sinewy and soft. Wendy thanked God two pregnancies decided to be kind to her figure, her waist was still thin, but baby fat in her breasts and hips gave her an overall effect a sort of voluptuous air.

Wendy opened her gown and stared at herself. She blushed at first, having not looked at herself since she started developing really. She grabbed her breasts and lifted them slightly before allowing them to bounce back to their original position. It felt so nice to have breasts that weren't engorged with milk, the brown tinge had finally disappeared as well, leaving the areolas even rosier than before. Yes, one could say that she was almost back to normal, with a few pluses, save one thing, Wendy ran her hands on her lower abdomen, gently touching the scar, Danny's scar, the poor thing, he wouldn't turn, the c-section had put such a strain on him, there were many times they thought he wouldn't make it, but more than that it was a brand, she was a mother, not the untouched virgin Peter knew so long ago, even if they did end up together, whenever he saw her naked, that mark would always show that she belonged to another once.

"Tempting,"

Wendy spun around.

Peter stood in the doorway, the various shadows covered his face, but she could tell he was staring at her intently. Wendy blushed, embarrassed that he saw her looking at herself, "Peter, it's inappropriate for a young man to be in a bedroom with a lady, especially at night," her voice was shaky and she hated it.

Peter just entered, closing the door behind him, "Well, you never went downstairs," he said, ignoring her reprimandation, "So I decided to come up," he slowly approached her; though only 17 he was a good 4 inches taller than she was, Edward was taller-

Edward. Remembering her husband made Wendy take a step back, but Peter gave her the same hurt look as before and she stopped.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked, "Does the thought of us being together disgust you so much?"

"That's not it, Peter," she started, rain started coming down rather heavily, Wendy thought to check on the children, but decided she'd put Peter off long enough, "I care for you so much, Peter, you were my first love, my world, but I'm grown up, a wife and a mother, we could never be more than what we are now, good friends," she was proud that she;d kept her voice so even this time, but still for some strange reason, she felt sad.

Peter just laughed, "That's supposed to be it? That I'm just going to give up? Or that I'm even going to believe all that rubbish?"

Wendy was shocked, "Peter, I-,"

"Answer me this, Wendy, are you happy?" he asked.

She gave him an indignant look, "I am more than content with my life-,"

"That's not what I asked," he interrupted her again, "Are you happy?"

"I most certainly-," Wendy simply stood there, staring at him, mouth agape. Peter stared at her, waiting for an answer.

'What are you doing, say "Yes"!' she screamed at herself. Why was she just standing there, why was haying "yes" so hard?

"You told me there was a difference between content and happy, that when you were content, you were o.k. with everything, that things could be better, but if not, it was o.k." his eyes were boring into hers.

A child. That's how she felt at that moment, like a stupid child incapable of saying anything, she felt as though everything she ever believed in was ripped away from her. Shaken, she did the only thing she could at that moment; she cried.

Peter was take aback by her tears, he opened his arms and embraced her, but she pushed him away, the world returned and she felt angry, "So what, Peter, hm? I leave my husband? My children? What about them? I leave? I certainly cannot stay here if I choose you! No one would accept us!" her body shook with fury, how could he ever understand her position, the consequences of their love, but more than that, she was angry at herself, angry at the yearning she felt in her heart, she wanted to be with him and at this point, she was already decided.

"I know what you're going through," Peter seemed unscathed by her outburst, but deep inside, he was terrified, if she rejected him…

"I know what it's like to sacrifice everything, I've been doing just that since I came back with Jane…and saw you. When you left all those years ago I was heart broken, Wendy, it hurt so bad, having to see you off and not being able to do anything about it, I put my heart away and went back to being…well, me," a cocky grin and sad eyebrows took Wendy back to the first time she met him, she laughed, but covered her mouth.

Wendy's laughter reassured Peter a little and he continued, "I'll admit, for a time, I thought I was falling in love with Jane," Wendy listened closely at this, as much as she loved him, she had made it up in her mind that if there was any chance for him and Jane, she'd relinquish her place in his heart.

Peter, however caught on to this, "She and I are not destined to be, so stop,"

"How do you know, boy?" she asked, using a name she hadn't in years, Peter blushed and glared at her, she just gave him a knowing look and motioned for him to continue.

"I've seen my future, the Indian chief saw a troubled soul in me and decided to show me my future, I never knew how much it would change me and I've decided to change it," he said, Wendy's smile disappeared, "I stay here, grow up, and marry Jane's daughter, your granddaughter, Moira, I change my name to Peter Banning, become a business man, we have two children Jack and Maggie, I forget everything, Neverland, the Lost Boys, Tink, even Hook! I grow old with Moira and die, that is my future," he said. Wendy furrowed her eyebrows, "Then why? That all sounds wonderful, why would you want to change that?"

"Because, through all of it, my marriage, job, even the birth of my own children, I am never anything more than content, not happy, I SETTLE!"

"Peter, that's a terrible thing to say, surely, surely in some way you must have been happy. How could you be so cruel?"

His response started with a dark smile, "Is your sin so different?" Wendy didn't answer him; instead she took the subject back a few steps, "So? You can still have Jane, you said yourself you loved her-," Peter put a finger to her lips to stop her, "I said I thought I loved her, but the things I loved most about her…were the things that reminded me of you. I loved her eyes because they were your eyes, I loved her mouth because it was your mouth, and I hated her nose because it wasn't your nose. I loved her courage, but hated her arrogance, loved her caring side, hated her lack of gentility. Do you understand?" he asked.

"No," her response was blunt and caught Peter off guard, "I'm not sure I ever will, I'm not a girl anymore Peter, bloody hell, I've got birth scars! Why would you settle for me when you could have Jane, Tiger lily, even those blasted mermaids," she looked away, hating the task of putting herself down, the thought of Peter being with any of those girls brought an unbearable pain in her chest, she averted Peter's gaze; he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Those girls aren't you, that's why," slowly, he kneeled down, reached up and opened Wendy's night gown, exposing her scar.

She blushed, "Peter, no!" she cried. He ignored her and gazed at it, running his fingers over it, it didn't freak him out, he looked at it as a right of passage, devotion to her children, and it made him love her even more. He leaned forwards and kissed it. Tears rolled down Wendy's face, her heart wanted to burst with the joy she felt at that moment, she ran her fingers through his hair, remembering fully why she loved him so much.

Peter rose and without breaking his gaze, leaned in and kissed her neck. Wendy sighed, relishing in the pleasure, her body electrified by each kiss, still she tried to fight it, "Peter, don't," she whispered, Peter continued up to her ear lobe, "Tell me, then, tell me you don't want this," he murmured, his breath was hot, his voice heavy with juvenile lust. It didn't take long for Wendy to get that oh-so-familiar aching between her legs, she didn't want him to stop; her body blazing for his touch, thoughts she hadn't entertained since her schoolgirl years danced about in her head, she felt dirty for having these thoughts, but didn't even try to stop them.

"I'm waiting," Peter's voice brought her back around, she looked at him through lust drunken eyes, "We…can't…" she barely managed to say, Peter shook his head, "That's not the answer, I'm asking you to tell me you don't want this," one arm wrapped around her while the other ran its fingers down her abdomen, grazing the scar once more before settling the middle and ring finger between the folds of her most sacred place. Wendy gasped and gripped on to his shirt, it had to have been months since she was last touched there, she could feel the reaction of his touch dripping down her legs, he grinned maliciously, "You're so wet," he grumbled before massaging her. Wendy suppressed a moan as he fell into a soft stroking rhythm, all the while kissing her neck, "Peter…p-peter…stop…." Her barely audible whisper had no trace of conviction, so he didn't listen, back and forth, up and down. Peter bent down a little, leaving the task of stroking her clitoris to his thumb while his freed fingers found their way to her opening, Wendy's eyes rolled back in her head her body succumbed to the pleasure, she clawed into his shirt, threw her head back and screamed into the crash of thunder, "I want you, Peter!"

That was enough, Peter's mouth came crashing down on hers, she whimpered at the force, but opened herself to him. Peter's tongue didn't hesitate; it explored every part of her mouth reverently, desperately making sure to leave no part unattended. Wendy smiled on the inside and waited for her turn, when Peter withdrew she wasted no time violating hiss mouth, licking the corners and sucking on the tongue. Peter froze at this and Wendy knew for sure that he was a virgin (she had assumed he and Jane might have experimented when she wasn't around) Oh, she had much to teach him, it made her wet to think about all the things she'd soon show him-

POUND! POUND! POUND!

Wendy was the one to pull away, "What was that?" she asked. Obviously, someone was at the door. Peter smirked, annoyed that they were interrupted, he glanced at the clock, 2 o'clock in the morning, who would be visiting at this time of night, "Should we answer it?" he asked.

POUND!!! POUND!!! POUND!!!

She paused for a moment, unsure of the answer, finally she moved towards the door, buttoning her night gown, Peter followed close behind.

Wendy hurried downstairs, hoping it was something she could deal with quickly. "Mother, who is it?" Jane had woken up. Upon seeing Peter, fixed her hair and went to his side, "I'm not sure dearest," Wendy didn't look at her, the guilt being far too much. Wendy turned the outside light on before opening the door, her jaw dropped, "Edward!" she gasped, Jane was by her side in a flash, she jumped in her father's arms, who hugged her tightly, "We're back," he said, and for the first time Wendy realized he wasn't alone, a cloaked figure stepped forward and removed his hat, "Hello, sis," he said. Wendy gasped again, "John! Oh, John! It's so good to see you!" she cried, taking her brother into her arms, he hugged her back, she let him go and stared at his face, immediately her smile disappeared. John looked haggard, as though he hadn't slept in weeks, his eyes were red, accompanied by deep bags underneath them, and stubble graced his chin. Wendy took his hand into hers, "What's wrong?" she asked. John looked down, Wendy assumed he was dishonorably discharged from the army, but he was looking down in order to pull something from his coat pocket, a dog tag, battered from the elements, on it read "Private, first class Michael Darling."

Immediately she started shaking her head, "No," she whimpered. Edward stepped forwards and grabbed her upper arms, "Wendy,"

"No! NO! NO!! NOOOO!!!!" her cries of anguish crescendoed to a devastated screech, she wanted to fall, but Edward held her up. John assisted him and both carried her to the guest room to the immediate right of the entrance. Danny, jolted awake by the screams came running down to see what was going on, "What's happe- DADDY!!! Daddy, you're ho-MOMMY! Why is mommy screaming?!" he started bawling, a sobbing Jane scooped him up and took him back up to his room.

Peter just stood there, while he was incapable of believing Michael was dead, rage filled his body at the fact that he couldn't help Wendy.

"Danny!" Jane shouted, Peter turned to see the hysterical 4 year old running down the stairs. Peter grabbed him and started back upstairs.

"I wanna see Mommy!" he shouted, struggling to break free.

"Me too…" Peter muttered and preceded to hand him over to Jane; he then walked silently to his room and slammed the door.

Come on in…

* * *

Whee! I are done! I are sorry me is take soo long to update, I are graduated and gotted a new jobby that take lots of time for me away for you. Forgives me! Anyway, it's hard to type like that so I return to my grammatically correct self. Peter and Wendy have decided, but it's not so simple, their fragile relationship just took a huge blow, will Wendy stick to her choice, or surrender true love for her family?


	3. Born In Lust

Well, here it is, yup, just an ordinary chapter....nothing different....just...OK I ADMIT IT I DIDN'T LOOK UP ANYTHING ABOUT FUNERALS FOR THE BRITISH ARMED FORCES O.K? I MEANT TO AND JUST NEVER GOT ANY TIME WHAHHHHHH! Ok now that that is out of my system :) If it doesn't match up, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy anyway, r&r please, and thank you to my faithful readers, g2g birthday today :)

* * *

It was a lovely precession.

The St. John's Protestant Church was beautifully decorated for Michael's funeral, soft blue tapestries hung between the tall stain-glass windows, with matching banners along the dark oak pews. Two British marines stood on either side of the white casket, stoic and reverent, good friends of Michael and members of his battalion. John and Edward finished both sides; they wore their Marine uniforms, though it wasn't required.

The priest's voice boomed, sorrowful and with an authentic feeling of loss, "We ask Michael's wife to step forwards and join us," Wendy roused herself to stand and assist Liola, Michael's wife to the front. When they arrived, Liola turned and handed the bundle in her arms to Wendy, Michael Jr. before making the rest of the trip to the front. Wendy gazed down at her nephew; he looked ever so much like Michael, Michael Jr. was dark, like his mother, but other than that, he was the spitting image. She cradled the 3 month old as the British flag was removed from the casket, folded in a neat triangle, and was handed to Liola. The widow let tears roll freely down her thin, ebony face, the pain was evident in her eyes, but she remained composed. Wendy tried to wonder what it would be like to lose Edward, if she could be so strong? Movement in the front brought her eyes to John, the young man's eyes were searching for someone, Wendy didn't really need to guess whom, of course he wasn't there, the coward, he was probably lying in bed, ridden with guilt, it was after all his brilliant idea to place Michael in the army in the first place, just because John joined, she hated him right now, with every essence of her being she hated him.

'Don't blame your father for your sins,' she told herself, it really was misplaced anger; Michael was hardly the person who did something he didn't want to, he knew the risks that came with this job. She just didn't want to think about what happened that night 2 days ago, not that it was hard, dealing with Michael's death took all of her time and energy, Wendy had become withdrawn, Peter must have picked up on it, not bothering her for anything. She chanced a glance in his direction and was surprised, he was staring at her, an angry look on his face, why was he mad? A tap on her left shoulder made her look back; Liola was by her side again, motioning for Wendy to give her back the baby. Wendy smiled and did so; she then turned back to the priest and waited to enter the procession that was taking Michael to the cemetery.

People gathered at Edward and Wendy's house after the funeral, old and new friends together should have brought Wendy some solace, but it didn't, her mind was on him, what was she thinking? Why did she let him do those things? As she handed out finger foods, a feeling of disgust crept up her body, she felt like a pedophile, she knew better and did nothing to stop her actions, "Are you all right, Love?" she turned to see Edward giving her an extremely concerned gaze, "You look like you're going to be sick," Wendy just plastered on the most convincing smile she could muster, "I'm fine, it's just hard right now, I miss him," it was genuine tears that were falling down her face, the pain of missing her brother was all too real, Edward grabbed the tray from her hands, "Peter!" he called, the young boy, who was sitting on the couch farthest away from everyone stood and walked forwards, an unsure look on his face, "Take these and hand them out for Wendy, please, that's a good lad," he said, patting Peter on the back, Peter waited for Edward to turn to glare at Wendy, he then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and dumped the tray on the counter, Jane saw him and followed him outside. Edward led Wendy outside from the front, the couple made their way to a weeping willow that had grown out of it's pot and spread freely towards the pond, he held the long, thin branches up for her and entered after she did, when they were alone, he pulled her to him and kissed her, Wendy found herself kissing him back, "I haven't seen you in months, I hate that these were the circumstances under which we were reunited, but I'll be leaving tomorrow and I'd be daft not to not take the time to be with you." Wendy smiled, this man was such a kind man, caring and devoted, how could she do such a thing to him? Truly in her heart she felt as though she didn't deserve someone like him," Tears ran an already well worn course down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his finger, "I hate this Wendy, I hate so much that you're in a pain I can't heal," Wendy sobbed even louder, he didn't understand, it was not for Michael that she was crying, but for him, for what she did and almost did. No…no she didn't love him, but she owed him, she owed him for all those years, for her children, for the house.

When Edward kissed her, she did not move, she owed this to him, no she wanted this, somewhere in her mind she had to want this, and Peter, but was it Peter? Truly him or misplaced longing towards Edward, was Peter just the door that wasn't closed? No matter, there was no way that road could ever be traveled, she kneeled and allowed Edward to unbutton her blouse, to some extent she found herself coming around to his touch, she herself even participated, sliding his shirt over his head, holding one another skin to skin, she gave a quick glance around, they were pretty well hidden, most of the people had gone anyway, she could see as far as the kitchen window, Peter was inside, looking for her, a pain dug deep into her chest, but she forced herself to ignore it, 'I'm sorry,' she said, Edward laid her on the grass and looked down on her, the face of a loving husband reflected in her eyes, he bent down and kissed her while his hand made his way up her skirt.

Wendy sighed into his mouth, deluding herself into believing this was right, she opened her legs to give his fingers better access, they were clumsy in their ventures, but eventually got the job of getting her knickers off done, how long had it taken Peter? Oh, he didn't take them off- Wendy shook her head, 'No more of that,' but the thoughts wouldn't stop, the night flooded back, she shook her head, "No," she cried. Edward stopped, "Wendy? All right, love?" he asked, Wendy looked up at him, "I…I…everything's fine, it's fine," she said, unbuckling his pants as a way of telling him to continue, he kicked them off and prodded her opening with his penis, he looked up to see her face, Wendy feigned a look of pleasure. Truth be told, it was horrible, not Edward, just the way she felt, a huge lump had settled in her stomach, she felt emotionally and mentally tired, dirt had made its way up her skirt making everything chafe, and perhaps worst of all was the fact that she felt like she was cheating on Peter, cheating! With her husband, on a boy she should have no affiliation with! Edward dug his head into her neck as he began thrusting upwards and he stroked Wendy's bare breasts, she just looked up, teary eyed, through the lanky, but dense leaves and branches of the willow and up at the night sky. A thought repeating in her head.

First star on the right and straight on till morning…

When it was over and both were back in the house, she decided to look for Peter. He was sitting on the same couch he was earlier, staring thoughtlessly at the dying fireside, when she entered, he stood, "Where did you go?" he asked, bitter jealousy dripped from each word, Wendy just stared at him, eyes devoid of any emotions, save sorrow. It scared Peter, who dropped the bad boy act and moved towards her, "Wendy,"

"I was outside with Edward…we made love underneath the willow tree," a raspy, ashamed voice made these words. Peter stopped, a stab of pain hit him in the chest, "You what?" he said, Wendy stared at his neck, no higher than that, "I've decided Peter, to give you up, if we were meant to be, it would have happened a long time ago," she wanted to badly to seem as though she didn't care, but when her gaze met his teary eyes, she lost her composure, "Why, Wendy?" was all he could say, she buried her face in her hands, "Because I'm an old woman, Peter, I'm 30, you're 17, I'm married, and have a duty to my husband, you're young and need to be free,"

"I don't want to be free from you. I won't believe this, Wendy, I know you love me, I know with all that I am that you love me," Wendy just shook her head, "I can't love you, Peter, I just can't. Advance all you want, I'll just keep pushing you away. No, no I don't love Edward, but I can't pretend Edward hasn't done anything for this family, and my children, I don't want them to hate me, I don't want them to grow up thinking their mother is a backstabber,"

Peter just stared at her, unable to argue; out of nowhere he tried something desperate. Flying forwards, he grabbed Wendy and tried to kiss her, and Wendy did something she never thought she would ever, quick as a flash, she brought her hand up and ran it across his face, a sickening slap echoed in the living room. Peter released her and fell back, for a moment both were silent, Peter stood and made his way towards the staircase, right as he passed her he muttered, "Then I guess I'll have to settle for Jane,"

Wendy turned, "Peter, I'm so sorr-," but he was already gone. Tears of a broken heart fell as freely and as fresh as they did 18 years ago, when she returned and realized she'd be facing a life without him.

Forgive me, boy, forgive me…

* * *

Wowee! You caught me in my birthday suit BUTT NIKID!!! Lol, sorry, watched Cry Baby recently, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the short but dramatic 3rd chapter, I know most of you are pissed by now that Wendy had sex with Edward, but I didn't want the story to be all that simple, Peter gets his chance with Jane in the next chapter, but will he take it? Wendy has a startling revelation, will it change her mind? Please bear with me my friends, it is all WORTH it!

**SUPRISE PREVIEW!!!!!**

'That's a bit long for your first time, Peter,' Wendy gritted her teeth as she stared at the store, "Mommy, you're squeezing me too tight!" Danny complained, Wendy snapped out of it and turned back to him, "Oh! I'm sorry Danny, here," she set him down and gave him a ticket, "Go try the ring toss, dear, see what you win," she sent him off with a smile, Edward was already getting ready to depart and she was hoping Peter would be back by now, when an hour had passed, she began to wonder, and the more she wondered, the angrier she got, 'I knew he wasn't a virgin,' she thought, contradicting what she had said earlier, what in the world could two teens be doing that would take this long, her heart sank so much that she had to grip the railing of the pony ride she stood by, 'Why are you doing this? You chose, twit, you pushed him away, you decided to stick by your husband, why are you still like this? Why do you feel this way? This distance from your husband, the envy towards your daughter? Why?!'

She sniffled and let the tears roll, 'Because I want him…'


	4. Turn to Dust

Uh...h-hi....um...I know I took a long time to update, but believe *dodges a chair*. Baby please! *dodges an array of dishes* I"M SORRY!!!! I WON'T PROCRASTINATE ANYMORE!!!!

R&R please :)

* * *

The day started with a bit of a surprise, the town had come together and decided to have a fair for the families of Military personnel, Wendy found it hard to believe a carnival was running in times like this, but happily went along with it; the family needed to get away from the sorrow that plagued them after the loss of Michael and she needed to get away from her thoughts.

Jane forced him to go, saying he'd been brooding a lot in the past few days and needed to brighten up, Peter was amazed at how quickly she seemingly got over her uncle's death, though he didn't ponder upon it for too long; his heart was full of malice at the moment. Sorrow from Wendy's betrayal had quickly turned into anger, he hated her with all that he was, hated that she pushed him away, angry that she was settling for a man she no longer loved, what was so hard about it? They loved each other, right? Then why did she refuse him?

Needless to say the car ride was painfully long, Wendy, clad in a white and pink sundress was in front with Edward, clad in his army uniform. Peter sported a white button down shirt and black jumpers sat in the back with Jane, clad in a dress similar to her mother's only fashioned in a younger way. Danny, clad in overalls and overjoyed that they were going to a carnival was bouncing between the two seats singing elementary school songs until Wendy grabbed him and forced him into her lap. Neither would look at the other, even accidental glances at one another through the rear view mirror were met with violent head jerks in the opposite direction.

Wendy felt that she had done the right thing, the motherly thing. It won't be easy, she knew that, in a large way her heart still yearned for him, but in time she was sure both would come around and move on.

That's what she thought, until they turned down a bumpy, dirt road.

Utilizing the shaky movements of the car, Jane waited for a big dip to go "flying" into Peter's arms. Peter, who out of civility caught her, tried to help hoist her up, but for some strange reason she would not budge. Wendy heard the fall and glanced into the mirror, her arm became fixated on one thing and one thing alone, Jane's hand, massaging the bend of Peter's arm while she apologized for bumping into him.

What was she doing?!

Wendy's gazed lingered too long, she forced herself to look away, but Peter had already caught it, was he hallucinating, or was there a hint of envy in his old friend's gaze. 'She's jealous?' he smiled and took Jane into her arms, "Don't worry, you shouldn't fall if I hold you like this," he said loud enough for Wendy to hear.

Edward caught the face she had on and laughed, "Kids will grow up love, you can't protect them forever," the statement caused Wendy to realized the way she was acting, she sighed, "Besides," he said, reaching over and pulling small frame to his, "Was it so long ago that we were like that?" Wendy didn't hear him, she could feel Peter's glare on her neck, and it made her happy. She tried to stop herself from thinking any further, but it failed horribly; she leaned over and kissed him, looking sideways at Peter's red face. He retaliated by nuzzling the top of Jane's head with his chin. Wendy turned away and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder, she smiled, thinking she won, but was started when she heard, "Peter, stop tickling me!"

Whirling around she gave them the sternest face she could, "You two, knock it off!"

Peter was just as mad, "You knock it off! You're getting all lovey dovey in front of us!" Wendy smiled a devious smile, "_He's_ my _husband_, I can do whatever I like," Peter rose, "It doesn't matter if you're married!" by this time both were face to face, Jane was laughing uncontrollably at how silly they looked, as was Danny and Edward. Edward, in his laughter he pressed the brake too hard, causing Peter to fly forwards and kiss Wendy, both lingered too long before they pulled away, Wendy immediately looked around to see if anyone caught it, thankfully no one did, she slid back in her seat, and didn't look back for the remainder of the trip.

The grounds were packed that day, and for good reason, the carnival was for returning and departing army officers, a way to spend what time left the departing officers had, in other words, Edward would be leaving from there. Once Edward had his things settled on the bus, they went about the fair, Peter and Jane immediately detached themselves from the group as Jane's discretion more than anything. He and Wendy looked at one another, remembering the kiss, Wendy turned to her husband as an attempt to forget it "What shall we do?" she asked, Danny volunteered them to watch him as he go on the pony rides, he was given a small black horse for this ride, "Whee! Mum! Look I'm like one of those American cowboys! Giddy up!" he said, Wendy laughed as despite Danny's urges for a fast speed the pony continued it's slow pace, but her attention didn't stay and she found herself looking for him, 'Don't, you already decided,' she said. Edward grabbed Danny and the trio headed for another attraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peter, what ARE you staring at?" Jane's patience had already run out, they were on a horse draw carriage, it was her attempt at being romantic, but the ride was spent with her constantly trying to get Peter's attention, Peter turned back, "What?" he asked, a little bluntly, Jane stopped the carriage and got off, he followed her, "What? What did I do?" he asked, as though he didn't know, he was looking for her. Could he be blamed, he was still hurting? Just as he was convinced she was serious, she went and pulled something like that, getting jealous, and kissing him as long as he kissed her. He didn't understand it.

Jane whirled around, "You're being a right bastard, that's what!" she shouted, Peter stopped and stared at her, "What was all that, then, eh? Hugging me, stroking me? Just to ignore me?" she asked, "What are you getting at with all this run-a-mok?"

Peter sighed, Wendy would never accept him, she loved him, she wanted him, but her sense of duty kept him at bay, to be honest it made him love her more, but the more he did, the more it seemed to hurt, he grabbed Jane's hand and led her to a booth that was closed until the nighttime, "You're right, I was being a jerk, I'm sorry,"

Some how, some way he'd make sure to forget her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy watched forlornly as Peter and Jane disappeared behind the curtain of a store they weren't supposed to be in, she knew what would happen and it killed her, but she took it, stoic and composed, she turned and walked back to where Danny and Edward were waiting, her place in his heart relinquished.

Peter led Jane to the back, it was a telescope store, the stars had become the fashion lately, Peter didn't understand, he saw them all the time when he traveled between worlds therefore he was used to them. Jane was enamored by all the telescopes, Peter was about to question it when he remembered, 'Wendy was the one who went back and forth with you, not Jane,' he shook the thought from his mind and led Jane to a couch in the back, she seemed eager to be there with him, before he could move she pulled him onto her and fell on the couch, Peter froze as she prodded his mouth with her tongue, where in the hell did she learn to do this? It was nice, but a bit brash. He took over in her mouth, it was sweet, probably from the cotton candy she was eating earlier.

_Peter, wait for me!_

A picture of Wendy flashed in his mind; she was running after him as they flew through some caves. Peter squinted his eyes and blinked Jane back into view, she moaned into his mouth for no particular reason. Peter didn't really understand Jane's motives, but pushed himself to continue, maybe he really could forget Wendy, maybe he could make Jane his girl, he unbuttoned her dress and lightly cupped her breasts, at 14 she was fairly well endowed, but they were a bit too firm. Wendy's were larger and far suppler.

_Are you hungry, Peter, here._

Wendy was sitting next to him in the tree house, everyone had been served and were munching away happily and one of Wendy's delicious dinners. Peter was hungry, but let the boys eat first. Wendy handed him a plate of food, he ate it only to realize that she was indeed short on dinner and had actually given him her own plate. So selfless, so compassionate.

He didn't have too long to remember her.

The young boy gasped as her hand dove into his pants and grabbed his shaft, the bloody fool, her hands were freezing! He should have questioned why she wasn't wearing knickers, but didn't. She opened her legs and waited, he himself prodded her entrance with his head, she moaned too loudly to really be getting any pleasure. Peter hesitated for a moment; she would be his if he went through with this, but….but…

"But I don't want you," he whispered, Jane looked up at him, "What?" she asked, really not hearing what he just said, Peter pulled away from her and started pulling up his pants, he kept his gaze down, "I don't want you, Jane…" he repeated, Jane pulled her skirt down, "What? Why? I…I thought….I thought that you and I…"

Peter tucked his shirt back in, "I did too…but you're not the one for me,"

"Well, who the bloody hell is?!" she found her anger and it was powered by the worst fuel, adolescent rejection. Peter shook his head, "Someone I can't have…but want more than anything in the world," he buried his head into his hands, Jane's rants faded away to silent sobs, he was damning himself to hell, he could have this girl…but he was giving her up for someone whose feelings were unknown to him, but she was the one he wanted, the one he needed

The one he loved…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'That's a bit long for your first time, Peter,' Wendy gritted her teeth as she stared at the store.

"Mommy, you're squeezing me too tight!" Danny complained.

Wendy snapped out of it and turned back to him, "Oh! I'm sorry Danny, here," she set him down and gave him a ticket, "Go try the ring toss, dear, see what you win," she sent him off with a smile, Edward was already getting ready to depart and she was hoping Peter would be back by now, when an hour had passed, she began to wonder, and the more she wondered, the angrier she got, 'I knew he wasn't a virgin,' she thought, contradicting what she had said earlier, what in the world could two teens be doing that would take this long, her heart sank so much that she had to grip the railing of the pony ride she stood by, 'Why are you doing this? You chose, twit, you pushed him away, you decided to stick by your husband, why are you still like this? Why do you feel this way? This distance from your husband, the envy towards your daughter? Why?!'

She sniffled and let the tears roll, 'Because I want him…I want to be with him, the words he said, shed light on a rift between me and my family that I now realize has been there from the start, that's why!'

Peter had shown up, a bright red mark on his cheek where Jane released her rage, "Wendy, Wendy what's wrong?" he asked, he reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away, "You! That's what's wrong!" she sobbed, Peter just stared, he didn't really know what was going on, and therefore could say nothing, "My life was perfect before you came, I thought this existence was my dream come true, but then you showed up..And…and told me you loved me…and now I don't know which way is up!" Peter reached again for her and again she slapped his hand away. Utterly and completely pissed off Peter smacked the defensive hand away, grabbed Wendy's arm and forced her to her feet, she didn't have time to react, he took her to a store that was closed for the night and threw her inside. Wendy whirled around and screamed, "PETER-," "SHUT UP!" he barked so forcefully she physically jumped, "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M SORRY I EVER TOLD YOU, IF THIS WAS THE WAY YOU'D REACT, I WOULD HAVE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT, FINE, WENDY! I GIVE UP ON YOU, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, O.K.?!" he turned and walked out of the booth curtain, Wendy stared at where he stood, awestruck, reality soon returned to her and she found herself back on the floor sobbing, "You selfish fool!" she cried over and over, she was so enamored with the way she felt that she didn't think about his feelings at all, "I'm so sorry, Peter…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had passed and the fair came to a close, Wendy composed herself enough to sent Edward off properly. Jane had calmed down and started talking to Peter again, and little Danny, surrounded by the various prizes he won, including a 4-layer cake and new goldfish named Irwin slept ferociously in the back seat. Wendy stroked her son's hair and stared at the passing scenery, her face illuminated by the full moon, she didn't know how to feel at the moment, numb was the best way to explain it, perhaps it was what happened in the store, perhaps it was the fact that Peter was now with Jane, Wendy finally figured that it was Michael's death and the dramatics at home rolled into one that caused her brain to take a break. Peter was in driver's seat, Jane dozing off against the car door. Wendy leaned forwards and leant her daughter's body against Peter, "So she won't fall out," she whispered. Peter said nothing, he wasn't angry anymore; he just didn't feel like talking, he nodded in response to what she just told him. Wendy thought he and Jane did something, he wondered for a moment if he should clarify, but decided to leave it in the silence.

Peter got off and immediately went inside the house, Jane followed, carrying in Danny's prizes, Wendy lifted up Danny and carried him to his room, when she got him situated, she went to her bedroom, on the way she passed Peter's room, the door was shut, Jane's was opened, she looked in to see her daughter snoring away, she smiled and made her way to the master bedroom. Wendy shed her clothes and replaced them with the night gown she wore all those nights ago, her face was blank, so anyone who saw her would never have thought that she had a mission in her mind, shutting Jane's door, she made her way to Peter's room, he was lying down, his arms bend behind his head as a makeshift pillow, he was staring through the sky light when she walked in, his eyes immediately locked on to her. Wendy made her way to the bed, her head down, she kept it down, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, Peter, I never even stopped to think about how you were feeling," she said, he sat up and brought his knees to his chest, "I never thought I'd loose my brother, and it put me in a selfish state of mind, I thought that I was doing the right thing…and I know you're with Jane now, but if I didn't tell you how I felt, I'd probably loose my mind," she finally looked up, small beads of tears at the corner of her eyes, "I love you, Peter, since the day I first laid eyes on you I loved you,"

Peter's eyes widened, a small blush splayed across his face as Wendy bent down and kissed him, she started to pull away, but he stopped her, Peter rose to his knees and with a desperate ferocity he pulled her off her feet and into his arms, in a shaky whisper he breathed, "I thought I'd lost you," Wendy didn't understand, Peter shook his head, "I couldn't go through with it, with Jane…I couldn't be what she wanted me to be…because I didn't want her," Wendy felt happy for the first time in weeks, and finally a happiness that wasn't weighed down with guilt, yes she should have, but she didn't. Wendy ran her hands along the contours of his abdominal muscles; he was so young, so fit. Peter sighed at her touch, elated that he was here with her, her fascination in his body fascinated and aroused him, Wendy ran her hands up his body once more before running them underneath his arms and set themselves on his back. He embraced her with as much love and longing as she did him and kissed her, rain started its dance across the countryside; soft interludes of thunder and flashes of lightning accompanied the symphony. To Wendy, it felt as though life was resetting the stage to that fateful night, the same two characters, the same circumstances, only this time she was getting a second chance to set her heart free. Peter licked her lips, but she didn't let him in, instead, like last time, she violated his mouth first, it was sweet, ever so sweet, this young man was hers and she was going to take full advantage, when she had her fill she allowed him to prod her mouth. Peter was definitely nervous, while her hands caressed his back; his sort of flew around between her back and ass as though deciding whether to be the dominator, or the softhearted boy. Wendy decided, she felt something prodding the side of her right leg, it was him. Smiling, she brought her body closer to his and allowed for his member to slip in between her folds, the 17 year old moaned her name and she could not deny it electrified her in a way Edward couldn't, she felt somewhat virginal by these acts, sensations formed in her body that she had in her 14 years of sexual activity never felt before, sure Edward caused her to have that aching feeling in-between her legs, but never to the point where it was throbbing for him. Wendy finally let him lead her to the bed, she laid down and watched as he literally ripped the boxers from his body, then her night gown from hers, both stood for a moment, gazing, studying, loving, hesitating, drinking in the feelings of that moment right before they would become one. The Wendy-lady and the eternal boy were no longer, in their place stood two people who went against everything they thought they knew and loved, against what was right and what was wrong.

Peter climbed on the bed and laid on her fully, the skin to skin sensation caused Wendy to breathe deeply, her whole body seemed to come alive, he kissed her before making his way down to her neck drawing a line of soft kisses to her breasts, he gazed down at them eyes probably too wide to be discreet, Wendy laughed, "Peter, what are you looking at?"

When he was asked this, Peter blushed and looked away, "I've never really seen breasts as large as these," he said, instead of laughing, Wendy found it somewhat erotic, she was the wiser one, the more experienced one, she had the honor of showing him everything there was to know, she grabbed his hand and set it on her breast, then massaged his hand to show him how to caress them, he watched astutely and mimicked, before long he had his own rhythm, Wendy arched her back, her breathing erratic from the pleasure. She pushed him onto his back and started to kiss his chest, making her way to the right nipple, with one lick it was erect, and from there she began to suck on it. Peter whimpered at this act, it felt good in a way he could not describe, Wendy ran her hand down and rubbed either side of his pelvic region, Peter's body stretched in response, she was teasing him so, almost to the point of madness. Finally he hand enough, Peter pushed Wendy on to her back and slid between her legs, slowly he entered her, taking in each pleasurable second, Wendy loved it, but would not just lie there, the 30 year old sat up, causing Peter to sit back on his legs and straddled him. She pulled his head back and plunged into his mouth as he plunged in to her, the slow rhythm wasn't working for Peter and soon he was pounding into her, he grabbed her ass and pushed deeper into her jutting his hips to the left every so often. Wendy, the dominator was now the one throwing her head back as a wave of the darkest sin rushed through her body, she moaned in ways that would shame a sailor, cursing and encouraging him for what he was doing to her, Peter himself fell into the spell, laying Wendy down, grabbing her breasts in a way that said they were for him and him alone. The wonderful tension surmounting anything remotely close to safe, there was only one for of escape. Peter grabbed the sheets and thrusted one more time, filling Wendy with himself, Wendy, lost in the pleasure soon followed. The bursting stars on the inside of Peter's eyelids subsided and he found himself face to face with reality.

They stared at one another, sweaty, sticky, and all around tired. His face was red, muscles still tightened, inside her she could feel his penis still contracting from the orgasm, Wendy placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head to her chest, her hand smoothing his matted hair- she felt deviously wonderful, satisfied, complete. Was it horrible to feel like she was the happiest she'd ever been? Probably so, but she didn't care, she had Peter, and Peter had her.


	5. An Early Morning Treat

Here you go! Yet another chappy of BIS, I'm happy I made it to the 20 review mark, you guys really like me ; I'll try to keep on.

Warning: It's going to get smutty and darker from here on in!

* * *

Wendy was the first to wake up, early morning had broken through the east most window casting faint shadows along the hardwood floors, it rose, stretching deeper into the room, and slowly shedding light on the clothing cast aside in the passion of last night's sex. Wendy got up, still completely naked and walked over to the window; fresh dew sparkled on the outside, joining every often and sliding downwards in larger droplets, she breathed a sigh of content, by normal standards, everything that has just been done was not right, she was a pedophile, an adulteress, a negligent mother, but she didn't feel that way, she felt happy, and loved.

Her moment was shattered with one word, "Mother?" She whirled around and saw Peter was awake, Jane was up, and looking for her, "Mother, where are you?" 'Blast, blast blast!' she cursed to herself. In a panic, she threw the window opened and started out. Peter sprang from the bed and pulled her back in, "Are you crazy?! You're naked! Here," he hissed pulling her towards the closet, "Mother?" Jane's voice was right outside the door, Peter threw Wendy in and slammed it shut, diving into the bed and covering himself as Jane walked in, she seemed surprised and happy that he was awake, "Oh, Peter, I didn't know you were awake," she said. Peter faked a yawn, "I just woke up," he replied, Jane walked in and sat down next to him, as she walked by, he noticed Wendy's night gown still on the floor, Wendy had the door open a pinch and saw the same thing he did, she swallowed down a nervous lump and tried to keep her breathing to a minimum.

Peter kept his eyes on Jane, praying with all his might that she didn't see the gown, "I'm sorry I slapped you," she started, bringing her legs to her chest, "I was so hurt, I really loved you Peter, I still do,"

Had it not been Peter, Wendy would have gushed at her daughter's first love, it did bother her, not as much as it should have, but it did. She didn't love Edward, not the way she needed to in order to make the marriage work, but that didn't mean she didn't love her children. Wendy watched on, "I thought for sure that I was the one for you, Peter, and you helped me believe that, why?" she asked, her pleading eyes made the guilt in Peter's heart all too fresh, causing him to look away, "I thought I loved you, Jane, I really did, but even if I did, it would have been for all the wrong reasons,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, catching Peter off guard. He stammered with the words, trying to figure out a way to explain without revealing that all he loved about her was the Wendy in her, "I-I…I mean…well," he started, scratching his head.

Dust that was sent flying into the air when Wendy was thrown in the closet started to settle, and in the worst places, she tried desperately to keep from sneezing, but to no avail, with a deep breath, she let out a loud, "Ah-CHOO!!!"

Jane turned to where the sound was coming from, Peter dove forwards and grabbed her head, turning it back towards him, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Wendy's jaw dropped, but understood what he was doing when he motioned for her to run, she couldn't hesitate, she ran out of the closet, remembering to grab the gown as she did, out into the hallway, to the left and into her room. When her breathing slowed, she threw on the gown and started the play, "Children?" she called, "Breakfast,"

Peter, still kissing Jane pulled away and put on a scared mask, "Your mother's awake, quick, go back to your room!" he said, she nodded stupidly and did as he told. Wendy watched Jane exit the room and head towards her own room, "Jane?" she called, the 14 year old spun around, surprised, 'Oh, m-mother, you gave me a fright!" Wendy just smiled, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes dear, get Danny and come down," Jane stammered an "O.K." before rushing to her room and closing the door, when it was closed, Wendy looked down the hall to where Peter was, she shot him a 'Did you really have to kiss her?' look, Peter just shrugged, Wendy rolled her eyes and went back into her room to get dressed.

Breakfast was rather lively that morning, Danny was still rambling over the great things he got to do at the fair yesterday, Jane was talking to Wendy about the styles she wanted to wear come school time, this would be Danny's first year too, as Jane started in on skirts, Danny blurted out, "Is Peter coming too?" Everyone fell silent, Jane and Danny turned to Peter, it would only be a year, but perhaps he should go, Wendy mulled over it for a moment before nodding, "I don't see a reason as to why not," she said. Peter shot her a death glare, him school? The wild boy who'd never grow up? Never!

Jane seemed to like the idea, "It'll be great, you'll love it Peter," she beamed, Wendy laughed, "If he does, he'll be going to Wistershire Boys Prepatory School, so he wouldn't go with you," the amount of malice in that sentence surprised her, it was totally uncalled for, she cleared her throat, "I mean, he'd go with Danny," she explained, Jane started to pout, "Well that's not very fun," she whined, Wendy gave her a warning look, and with that breakfast continued in silence.

When breakfast was over, Jane took Danny down to the pond for an early morning swim, Peter made up some excuse about having dysentery and claimed he would follow them after a quick run to the lavatory, Wendy started on the dishes, pretending to not know a fight was brewing. As she scraped the leftovers into Nana 2's bowl, he started, "I'm not going to school,"

"Why not?" she asked, "I think it's a good idea," she bent over and picked up some eggs Danny dropped, Peter stood in the corner and protested, "School is boring, what can I learn from it, besides, that cuts into the time I get with you," he said, Wendy turned and put a hand on her hip, "School is not boring, it'll get you started on a good career, maybe a banker or something, besides you get out two hours before the children that's plenty of time alone," she said, Peter scoffed, "A banker? Can you see me in a stuffy little office every day?" Wendy sighed, "I was just using it as an example; there are plenty of different jobs out there,"

"I'm not going, and there's nothing you can do to make me," he crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a, 'what are you going to do about it?' look. Wendy cocked an eyebrow at him, how dare he underestimate her! Kicking into her motherly mode, she shook her head and turned back to the dishes, "And here I thought you were a man," she said, knowing full well that hurt him. "I am a man," he said defensively, Wendy laughed, "Then why do you sound like Danny right now?"

The sound of footsteps closing the distance between them told her he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She felt his hands run around her sides and pull her back, Wendy let the dishes drop back into the sink and sighed from the feeling of his chest against her back, for a moment she closed her eyes and focused on the beating of his heart, slow, but strong, "I don't want to fight, Wendy," his voice vibrated deeply in his chest, she felt the brush of his skin and he leaned forwards and started to kiss her neck, "Besides, you didn't seem to think me a child last night," he teased, Wendy chuckled, "That's nothing to do with the situation, besides, you didn't seem to hesitant to kiss Jane this morning, why not just bother her?" she said with a faux tone of jealousy, Peter didn't catch it, "You know why I did that," he replied, "I know, but it was still dumb Peter, she might think you still love her, best straighten it all out before we end up with a mess on our hands.

"I will, but first," he trailed off as he turned Wendy's head and kissed her, his hand left her waist and unbuttoned the top of her dress, his fingers slipped in and underneath her bra with ease, starting the task of playing with her nipples, Wendy whimpered in to his mouth, her body already on fire, her ass could feel him hardening at the sounds she was making, but the children were still around, she pulled away, "Peter, no, the kids," she pleaded, Peter leaned forwards and looked out the window, in the far distance he could see them enamored in a game of swinging from a tire into the pond, "They're fine," he said; his hand left her breast and assisted the other one in lifting her skirt, he removed her underwear as quickly as possible, allowing them to fall around her ankles, as his already were. Peter grabbed the collar of her dress and forced it down, exposing her chest, it shamelessly excited Wendy, what they were doing, it was risky and new, anyone could see them, and she loved it.

Peter eased Wendy forwards and used his leg to separate hers, Wendy grabbed the sides of the sink to keep from falling in, he himself grabbed the sides of her hips and quickly inserted himself into her. Wendy threw her head back as he started pumping in and out of her, "Fuck!" she moaned out loud, her body quivered with all sorts of new sensations, she never knew what a simple change in position could do for her, Peter struggled to remain standing, it felt so good, she was tighter like this. Despite any experience with this position, he ventured as moving one of his hands around to the front to start massaging her.

She felt his hand slip in between her legs, but could never expect what that would to her, he didn't waste time with a sensual pace, his fingers dove right into it, tickling and rubbing her pink button all the while his penis paying sole attention to her from the inside, a quick warning was all she got before:

"Shit!!!" she screamed, her body tightened sending fresh cum down her and Peter's legs, Peter was a bit surprised, but welcomed the lubricant, his wet fingers left their current position and gripped her hip, with a deep breath he started pounding into her, hard and fast, Wendy could do nothing but moan, gripping the sides with all she had in order to keep from falling, when she felt him slow down, she turned and pushed him backwards onto the table, Peter's eyes grew wide as she dominated him, climbing on top of him and taking over what he was doing, he stared at her as she started her own rhythm bobbing up and down, her large, sweaty breasts jiggling from the motions, he grabbed at them, playing with them, Wendy leaned forwards and allowed him to suck on them while she fucked him, he couldn't keep his attention for too long and was soon gripping the sides of the table, "Shit, shit shit!" was all he seemed to be able to say, Wendy herself could feel the climax coming, she reached upwards and grabbed onto the hanging lamp, she had to have been possessed, never in a million years would she ever thing of doing this, straddling a 17 year old boy, fucking the daylights out of him while her children played outside. She leaned over and smashed her lips into his own as her filled her body with his seed, wondering how such a simple act could make her feel so complete. Panting, she removed her face from his and just gazed into his eyes, Peter reached up and tucked a strand of hair from her face, "So I don't have to go to school?" he asked in pants, Wendy smiled, "You're not that lucky, boy," she whispered, removing her body from his own and starting to dressed again, Peter stared at her for a moment, smiling, maybe school wouldn't be that bad…

Malevolent eyes watched as Wendy started lunch and Peter left to join the children, "Oh, Peter, what have you done?"

* * *

Do you like it? R&R I MUST KNOWWWW!!!!!!!


	6. Mrs Darling

Hello! Oh my God, it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I'm really sorry guys, things have been so crazy lately. This story is my favorite and I want to do a really good job on it, but inspriation wouldn't yeild and soon I found myself bombarded with several different stories. The others were shorter so I worked on those and my beloved fic fell to the back burner. Anywhoo, I want to start this one again and am trying to get some time to work on it. Just bear with me. Anywhoo the chapter! Things start to get hairy in the upcoming chapters, trusts will be tested, old faces come back and Peter has a dark secret!

* * *

_How dare he?_

_How dare that wretched child act like he was the only one whose heart was stolen by the angel! How dare he run off after her, leaving me to watch as the girl I love was taken away once more by another man, it was insufferable the first time and I swore- I SWORE! No other man would have her, no other but me._

_Curved silver glinted in the moonlight, "Even if that means tearing her family apart,"_

Summer came and passed faster than anyone hoped, warm days gave way to cooler winds, the blanket of green that surrounded them was now brilliant red and gold as earth prepared for its winter slumber.

Peter stood at the forefront of the line, shrouded from head to toe in a school uniform, his wily blonde hair slicked back and shoes encased his usually bare feet. Jane stood closely behind him, also in a school uniform fashioned to look more like a sailors, little Danny brought up the rear, his tiny body sporting his very first uniform.

Wendy fought back tears of pride, "Where did my baby go?" she said in a broken voice. Danny rolled his eyes, "Mommy, I'm a big kid now!" he said, blushing. Wendy sighed, "You will always be my baby, no matter how big you get!" she teased.

She turned to Jane, "You make sure to see him to his classes dear?" she asked, Jane nodded, and slipped an arm around Peter's, "We will," she said gazing at him. Peter only stared back, then at Wendy, who just gave him a, 'Let her down gently' look, he nodded.

A honk broke through their conversation, everyone turned to see the bus slowing to a stop in front of the home (Both schools used the same bus, to save on precious metals). Danny squealed and shot towards it in a blaze of excitement, "Danny!" Jane called, chasing after him. Wendy turned to Peter, "Well, they're happy. Good lu-," Peter cut her off with a kiss. Wendy gazed up at him, then realized-

She turned to the bus, mortified, 'Did they see?' Thankfully, they were the first pick up of the day, Danny and Jane were turned away and the bus driver was so old chances of her having the ability to look farther than 3 feet was highly unlikely.

She turned to Peter, "You can't do that," she scolded. Peter smirked, "Why not? No one saw," he reasoned.

Wendy frowned at him, "I don't want to take any chances, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to tell Edward,"

Peter shrugged, "Just tell him," he said. Wendy nearly fell over, "Do you honestly think it's that simple?" she asked, Peter looked sideways, "Uh….yeah?" he answered.

Wendy put her hands on her hips, "And you? Still clinging onto my daughter, are we?"

"That's different," he countered.

"Really? How?" she asked, in full Mum mode.

Peter's eyes furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but a honk on the horn told him he needed to get going. Wendy handed him his books, "We'll discuss it later," she said, not looking at him. Peter departed and Wendy closed the door behind him. She turned, realizing for the first time how empty the house felt, she saw the longing on his face as he prepared earlier this morning and couldn't help but match the gaze, how terribly she missed him already. A glance at the clock told her it would be 4 hours before she could see him again. The 30 year old turned away from the door, deciding that the best thing to do in his absence was to clean.

_He watched his angel doing menial chores, "You're so blind Wendy, but soon you'll see, just a little longer love, just a little longer," he whispered before disappearing into the darkness._

* * *

Everyone was staring at him and he hated it.

Peter rose and left the bus the same way he got in, under the horrible scrutiny of the other children. The boys were first, each trying to get him to join their stupid alliances; Peter just punched them all in the face. How dare they think that he, Peter Pan, would ever take orders? He was the leader of the Lost Boys for hundereds of years and he was supposed to take orders from punks years younger than he? Who did they think they were messing with?

His mood was no better when the girls tried; they surrounded him like animals, each flirtatiously bumping up against him, asking him stupid questions like whether or not he thought they were cute. Still it was easier to get away from the boys than these animals, he couldn't hit them and every time he tried to sneak away they pulled him back in. One girl must have thought she was the only one worthy of him and tried to kiss him, as her face closed in on his only one name stayed in his mind, 'Wendy!'

"What do you think you're doing to MY boyfriend?"

Everyone, including Peter turned to see Jane; hands on her hips standing on the last step of the bus, Danny had long since been taken away with the other first years by his teacher Mrs. Snively. The teen bustled her way through the crowds of shocked girls to the fool who still had her arms around Peter. The girl gulped as Jane stared daggers into her eyes, "I said, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" her voice was low and dangerous. With an "eep" the girl relinquished her grasp on Peter. Jane then took her place at his side, "This," she said, pointing a thumb at Peter, "Is mine!"

She turned to Peter with a wink, then back to the girls, "Anyone wishes to challenge that?"

Silence met her proclamation, Jane glared at them one more time, "I didn't think so," she said. The girl turned to Peter and pulled him to her, "It'll keep them off your back," she whispered into his ear, not that that was the only reason. That kiss she shared with him had to mean something; maybe getting to act lovey-dovey with Peter would help him sway his heart. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back to the bus, the girls were done stretching their legs and had to get back to go to their own school.

As Peter turned and headed towards the school, he felt a little grateful to Jane and decided that maybe he should let her dream a little longer.

As Jane's bus pulled away, she looked back at the boy who stole her heart, she pressed two fingers to her lips, then to the window in the direction of his disappearing back, 'Yes, I can definitely make him mine,'

Wendy's time-killing cleaning was interrupted when a knock came to the door. Wendy set down the broom she had already picked up and made her way back to where she was.

Confusion was quickly dispersed by an old and wonderfully familiar face, "MOTHER!"

Wendy threw her arms around the 70-year-old woman before her, an embrace was returned ardently. The old woman laughed into her daughter's ear, "It's so good to see you dear," she said.

"Likewise, mother, likewise!" Wendy removing the woman's coat and motioning for her mother to come in; quickly she started a lunch and tea.

Mrs. Darling sat down at the breakfast table and watched her elated daughter bustle through the kitchen. When tea and sandwiches were on the table, Wendy finally calmed down to speak, "What brings you here?" she asked. Mrs. Darling stirred the tea, "No reason really, I just felt like visiting, I had hoped to see the children before they returned to school," she looked around at the silence, "Seems as though I've missed them," she said with a smile.

"They just returned today, but they'll be home this afternoon, I hope you will be staying that long," Wendy replied. The old woman nodded, "Perhaps a week," she said, Wendy nodded, "But what about father?" she asked. Mrs. Darling waved her hand, "That cantankerous, old flimflam? He's off in India with some old war chaps, did me a favor by leaving,"

The word "War" brought down the mood of the room slightly, though neither said anything, both knew where their thoughts were.

Or so Wendy thought.

Mrs. Darling brought a hand to her face, tears beading at the cover of her wrinkled eye, "Oh, Wendy I miss him so…" she sobbed.

Until that point Wendy hadn't even realized, as a sister her heart was torn by Michael's death, but as a mother, her mother's heart must have been shattered. Wendy pulled her mother to her and sobbed. "I wish I could have been here…" she whispered, Wendy shook her head, "I know, but you were still so very ill, Mother," she was talking about a week prior, her mother came down with a horrible flu, she was bed ridden a good two weeks after Michael died.

Mrs. Darling calmed her sobs and dried her tears, sitting up straight she laughed, "What a silly, old fool I am, crying months afterwards," she said.

Wendy smiled, "You say that, but you cry every day, don't you?" she said. Mrs. Darling nodded, "I do too, all we can do is think of him fondly."

Mrs. Darling smiled and took Wendy's hand into her own, "I just want you to know I always thought of Edward like he was my son."

This sentence stole the smile from Wendy's face, "Edward?"

"Yes…I haven't gotten the change to speak to either Michael or John since his death, but I'm sure they are as heart broken as I."

Wendy did not understand her mother, why was she speaking as though Edward were dead and Michael-,"

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Mrs. Darling took a sip of tea before setting it down and smiling, "Well, that all aside, like you said, it's been a good amount of time since Edwards passing, and you have 2-sorry, 3 children to think about. So I've decided to throw you a sort of coming out party- oh Wendy, it will be a grand event indeed!"

Wendy fell out of her chair, "Mother! You can't just barge into my home and push a party on me! Besides, Edward isn't dead, Mi-," the 30 year old stopped herself, her mother stared at her from the chair she sat in, her gaze an expectant one.

Wendy fumbled thoughts in her head for a moment, 'Something isn't right, for whatever reason Mother isn't in the best mental state…it must be her Alzheimer's acting up…she doesn't look like she can take that kind of news. Blast it all, what should I do?'

"Wendy, you must think of the children!" Mrs. Darling pressed on, "Peter is here to keep Jane in check, but for how long? You know what girls are like without a father."

The two Darling women stared at one another in silence before Wendy decided, "You're right…I need to get over him," she said. Looking at it objectively, there was no way she could tell her mother that it was not her son in law who passed, but her actual son. Mrs. Darling's mentality was fragile, besides she had come to accept a death and that was important. Her mother would only be here a week, she could pretend to take a gentleman caller and explain to him the situation afterwards, how bad could it be?

* * *

Well, it's DONE! Short chapter, I know. *Throws self off of cliff* FORGIVE ME! But things are definitely going to pick up from here. Things are going to get hairy at the ball, much fun and sex will ensue.

**P.S. I wanna give a special shout out to my faithful reader Boogaz-Xavier-Rayden. You are obsessed with my story, call me at work, park you car outside my house and just stare into my bedroom window while I sleep singing 'Isn't she lovely?', but I know it's because you care. Thanks for inspiring my lazy ass to keep the story chuggin' along. You rock!**


	7. Can I Have My Ball Please?

Peter was utterly enamored with school, who knew you could learn so many things from a place like this? In the one day he learned his alphabet (reading and writing) all the way to Q could count up to 1000 and could sing "God Save the Queen" by heart. More than all the things he was learning, he finally began to feel like he was becoming the man he needed to be for Wendy.

The 17 year old decided not to wait for the bus and opted to fly home. He jetted high into the sky, at least high enough to be mistaken for a large bird. Within minutes he was at the door and bounding inside to tell Wendy everything. She was standing at the stove when he reached around her waist, spun her around in the air and planted a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

Wendy wanted so badly to melt into his arms, for a moment she forgot herself and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips harder against him to deepen the kiss.

"Wendy dear, who's here?"

Peter broke away and turned in the direction of the voice, a woman's voice somewhere upstairs, he turned and gave Wendy and inquiring look.

"My mother's here,"

The teen's face fell, they were finally going to get time alone and her mother had to show up?

"Please Peter," Wendy started, already reading his mind, "My mother's is very ill,"

Wendy could say no more as Mrs. Darling was now in there vicinity, the elderly woman descended the stairs and smiled, "Peter! How very good to see you!" she beamed. Though the two were no longer embracing, Wendy made sure to step a few feet away from him, Peter shot her a look that assured she would be sorry for doing that.

Peter nodded and waited for Mrs. Darling to close the distance between them and hug him. Truth be told, he was a bit shocked, the last memories he had of Mrs. Darling were that of a beautiful woman of 30- the way Wendy was now, but as he should have figured, time had slowly aged her and left her weathered and grey.

She released him and looked him up and down, "My word Peter, you've grown into such a handsome young man," she said. Peter grinned, a bit sheepishly.

The old woman looked over to her daughter, "I'll wager Jane's taken a liking to him?"

Wendy nodded, Peter fidgeted.

"You two should make a fine couple, but that can wait, now is Wendy's time," her voice was gentle but left Peter a bit uneasy, he glanced at Wendy.

It was her turn to fidget, "Well…Peter…m-my mother wants to throw me a…coming out party,"

The boy had to control himself from exploding; her mother was going to what?

Mrs. Darling missed the stifled rage, "You understand, don't you Peter? As I said, Wendy's mourned the death of her husband long enough; she has you three to think of. You are old enough, but Jane and Danny need a father,"

Peter didn't understand a word she was saying, "But Edward-,"

Wendy lunged forward and covered his mouth, "Meant a lot to me, yes, but she's right, I have to move on," she breathed, Peter looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Wonderful idea, do you not think so?" Mrs. Darling asked, turning to head into the kitchen. When her back was turned, Wendy pulled Peter to her and whispered into his ear.

"Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."

Mrs. Darling went down for a nap, but Peter's rage had not subsided. As soon as Wendy shut her door, he exploded, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he bellowed, Wendy spun around from the door and tried to calm him, "Please Peter, not so loud," she pleaded. The boy did as she asked, but only slightly, "Why is she here? Why does she think Edward is dead?"

Wendy bit her lower lip and turned away from him, as the days events hit her full on she grew quiet, "She's not well Peter," her voice was a shaky whisper. Peter leaned forwards, "What?" he asked, a lot more gently.

Wendy sat down on the edge of the bed, trying with all her might to bite back tears, "She's really sick, her mind is going…they call it Alzheimer's Disease…I knew she had it…it's still just very hard to see her deteriorate from it."

Peter sat down next to her, "There's nothing she can take for it?" he asked.

Wendy shook her head, "It's incurable…her mind will go until…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and began to cry.

Peter was pained by her state and the circumstances around her, Wendy had just lost her brother and was slowly going to loose her mother. He pulled Wendy to him and lied down on the bed, allowing her body to shake against his.

"She's confused…and doesn't even know that her own son is dead…she'll ask for him from time to time and each time we will have to lie…"

"Shhhhh Wendy…." Peter cooed, he hated that this was all happening and decided that the best thing to do was to do whatever Wendy told him to do, "What do you need from me?" he asked.

Wendy looked up, but not before drying her red eyes, "Please just bear with me Peter. She wants to make me a coming out party, to introduce me to nobility in hopes that I'll marry,"

"No,"

"What?" she asked.

Peter embraced her tightly, "I don't want to have to share you." He said, "The fact that Edward can call himself your husband infuriates me, don't make me have to stand there and watch other men hold you, flirt with you. Please Wendy,"

Wendy couldn't back down, "Please Peter…just until she leaves, I can always turn the man down after, it'll just be for one night…I can't tell her about Michael…it'll destroy her…please."

Peter stared at her for a long time. He could be firm, kick and scream and shout until he got his way, but would he be happy? He knew Wendy loved him, he knew her eyes only looked at him, her hands only reached for him and he vowed to make her happy.

Sighing, he kissed her forehead, "Fine…"


End file.
